


De primeras, segundas y terceras oportunidades

by Nagareboshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagareboshi/pseuds/Nagareboshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las cosas salen mal, siempre dicen que hay nuevas oportunidades esperando por uno a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez, la de Harry no espere ahí, sino bebiendo solitariamente una copa de champagne en una fiesta del Ministerio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De primeras, segundas y terceras oportunidades

Cuando Voldemort fue finalmente derrotado y la guerra terminó, Harry no se lo pensó.

Ayudó en las labores que urgían más, acudió a los funerales de demasiados seres queridos y lloró junto a los que, como él, habían tenido más suerte.

Poco después, cuando las cosas comenzaban a calmarse y parecía que por fin había llegado el momento de que todos se plantearan qué hacer con sus vidas ahora que todo había acabado de una vez por todas, Harry supo que no debía posponerlo más: sacó el suficiente dinero de Gringotts, recogió las pocas pertenencias que realmente le importaban, y abandonó el mundo mágico.

** *** **

Y no es que Harry quisiera desaparecer. Era sencillamente que, por primera vez en su vida y ahora que al fin tenía libertad completa de decisión, no quería seguir siendo el centro del ojo público; ése que siempre, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba ahí para felicitarle por cosas por las que Harry no consideraba que nadie debiera ser felicitado o para mirarle acusatoriamente cuando no cumplía las expectativas que el mundo mágico había depositado injusta y gratuitamente en él.

Así que dejó que toda esa atención se centrara en las decenas de héroes hasta ese momento anónimos sin los que él no habría podido hacer nada, en todas esas personas que habían participado en igual medida en la victoria contra Voldemort como él mismo, y se retiró al mundo muggle sin replanteárselo.

No quería olvidar, pero prefería recordar a su manera.

Siguió en contacto con Ron, Hermione, los Srs. Weasley y el resto de sus amigos y, aunque no demasiado a menudo, no evitaba cruzar al mundo mágico cuando la ocasión lo requería. Simplemente, intentaba evitar que dichas ocasiones fueran excesivamente frecuentes o que, de serlo, no tuviera que verse rodeado de grandes aglomeraciones. Así, casi sin pretenderlo, todos habían caído en la rutina de verse al menos una vez por semana, siendo Harry quien iba a visitarles a la nueva Madriguera o siendo los demás quienes se desplazaban para cenar con él en la modesta casa que se había comprado a la afueras del Londres muggle.

Y para Harry aquello era perfecto. Por primera vez en su vida estaba consiguiendo, precisamente, eso mismo: ser solamente Harry.

Cuando un par de meses después de comenzar esa nueva etapa conoció a Sarah, pensó que ya tenía todo con lo que siempre había podido soñar.

Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero siempre que se había permitido el lujo de pensar en un futuro quien aparecía en dichos sueños era Ginny, pero las cosas habían cambiado demasiado durante el último año y ambos habían decidido que su amistad se merecía algo más que arriesgarla en una relación que no había comenzado bien y que había continuado peor.

Ahora, con Sarah a su lado, no podía más que alegrarse de su decisión. Tenía a Ginny como amiga – casi como a una hermana- y la mejor novia del mundo. Sarah estaba en segundo año de magisterio, y Harry la había conocido en la librería en la que la chica trabajaba por las tardes. Era graciosa, dulce, inteligente y guapa, y Harry sabía que no podía dejarla escapar.

Por suerte, ella parecía pensar lo mismo, y más pronto que tarde estaban celebrando su tercer aniversario con la misma ilusión con la que habían celebrado el primero.

Harry se había incluso matriculado en la misma universidad que ella en cuanto había tenido la primera oportunidad con las fechas de inscripción. La pasión con la que la chica le hablaba de sus clases y de sus vivencias en el campus habían hecho que él anhelara vivir también esa experiencia – una vida estudiantil normal y corriente, sin ningún mago tenebroso tratando de matarle cada curso-, así que finalmente había decidido matricularse en filología inglesa. La literatura le encantaba y Harry sabía que no se le daba mal del todo impartir clases – aunque hasta él mismo reconocía que las que hubiera podido dar con el _Ejército de Dumbledore_ no pudieran compararse precisamente con clases sobre Shakespeare o Lord Byron-, así que por lo menos quería intentarlo. Una vez finalizado el primer semestre, lo tuvo más claro que nunca: aquello era lo que quería hacer.

Así que con todo eso, realmente había poco más que pudiera pedir. Seguía teniendo suficiente dinero para poder vivir holgadamente y poder estudiar sin tener que preocuparse de tener que trabajar para poder pagarse la universidad, estaba haciendo algo que había resultado apasionarle, y tenía una novia genial con quien acababa de celebrar casi sin darse cuenta tres años de amor y uno y medio de convivencia en el pequeño apartamento que ella tenía alquilado en el centro de la ciudad, mucho más cercano a sus facultades que la casa que Harry seguía conservando.

Comprar el anillo fue algo completamente natural, casi como dar el siguiente paso establecido.

El único problema era que Harry sabía que no podía pedirle matrimonio a Sarah sin antes haberle hablado de su mundo. Porque sí, había sido un cobarde y en esos tres años que habían compartido no se había atrevido a hablarle a la chica sobre la magia, pero tampoco era un tema que pudiera tomarse a la ligera y Harry jamás había encontrado el momento oportuno. Ahora, parecía que dicho momento había llegado; no podía posponerlo más y que Sarah pudiera aceptar casarse con él sin conocer esa pieza fundamental de sí mismo y de posibles futuros descendientes, si es que cuando fuera el momento oportuno se decidían a dar ese paso.

Decidido, Harry guardó la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia el apartamento dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que haría, había decidido, cuando la chica regresa de la presentación del proyecto en el que había estado trabajando las últimas semanas y que tenía al día siguiente.

Intentó recordar con qué palabras exactas Hagrid le había explicado hacía más de diez años que la magia existía y que él formaba parte de ella… mejor dicho, que ella formaba parte de él, y repasó mentalmente una y otra vez la mejor forma de contárselo –y _demostrárselo_ \- a su novia. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero confiaba en su relación: ella le quería y él la quería a ella, así que todo saldría bien.

Esa noche no durmió debido a los nervios.

Al día siguiente, devolvió el anillo.

** *** **

Un par de meses más tarde, Harry se reencontró con Draco Malfoy por primera vez tras la guerra.

Ron le había terminado convenciendo para que asistiera a la fiesta que el Ministerio de Magia organizaba ese fin de semana. Y era el tipo de evento que Harry llevaba rehuyendo desde que había dejado ese mundo y normalmente se hubiera negado sin pensarlo, pero hasta él tenía que reconocer que la ocasión lo merecía: Hermione sería presentada oficialmente como nueva integrante del Departamento de Misterios junto al resto de la nueva plantilla, y Harry quería estar allí para apoyarla y ser de los primeros en felicitarla.

Además, la promesa de escaparse lo antes posible e ir a celebrarlo de manera más íntima con sus amigos con una cena en algún restaurante tranquilo había sido lo último que había necesitado para terminar de decidirse. Ahora que había roto con Sarah - más bien que ella le había abandonado- apreciaba la compañía de sus amigos más que nunca.

Así que más de tres años después, Harry Potter entraba una vez más en el Ministerio de Magia, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible en la impecable sala que había sido preparada para la ocasión, y aún así sin dejar de estrechar manos de gente a la que se alegraba realmente de ver – como Shacklebolt- y sonriendo forzadamente a personas cuyos nombres ni siquiera conocía. Vivir en el mundo muggle casi – _casi_ \- había conseguido que se olvidara de cómo era sentirse como una atracción de feria. Lo que faltara hasta que Ron o Hermione le sacaran de allí se le iba a hacer demasiado largo.

\- … pero yo ya sabía que todo eso era una tontería, ¿por qué ibas a querer irte a vivir con los gigantes? Y precisamente eso les dije a ellos…

Harry asintió una vez más intentando aparentar que se estaba enterando de algo de lo que la Señora ¿Miller? ¿Martin? seguía contándole, pero había decidido dejar de intentar seguir la conversación hacía varios minutos; justo cuando la buena señora se había puesto a hablar sobre duendecillos de Cornualles y grupos de mortífagos clandestinos que se dedicaban a repartir panfletos por su barrio para captar adeptos.

Dando un nuevo trago a su copa, Harry se fijó en que Ron y Hermione seguían hablando con el Señor Weasley, Shacklebolt y representantes de otros departamentos del Ministerio. Hasta Luna – que también estaba siendo presentada ese día como integrante del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas- se encontraba con ellos, y Harry decidió permanecer donde estaba y dejarles seguir charlando sobre lo que seguramente fueran temas de trabajo en los que él no pintaba nada.

Paseando ausentemente la vista por el resto de la sala, más por aburrimiento que por tener el más mínimo interés, Harry suspiró para sí. Había más gente de la que había podido imaginar en un principio, y a pesar de que Shacklebolt no había invitado a ningún medio de prensa y de que sus eventos nada tenían que ver con los organizados por anteriores ministros con simple afán de protagonismo como Fudge, todos parecían estar disfrutando codeándose con las más altas esferas del Ministerio. Había algunos que ni siquiera intentaban disimular su entusiasmo por poder conseguir un minuto de la atención de Shacklebolt o de algún otro jefe de departamento, y por un momento Harry se alegró de haber dejado todo aquello atrás.

Entonces, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia otro de los extremos de la sala, le vio.

No estaba tan delgado como Harry recordaba, su cabello parecía algo más largo y su porte era más de hombre que del adolescente a quien no había vuelto a ver después de la batalla final, pero el rostro siempre afilado y aquel rubio imposible eran inconfundibles.

De pie, en un discreto segundo plano al lado de la mesa donde las bebidas seguían apareciendo mágicamente y con la mirada algo perdida, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry no supo si fue por necesitar cualquier excusa para escapar de la Señora _Leo-demasiadas-novelas-para-mi-propio-bien_ o porque el chico parecía tan fuera de lugar como él mismo, pero antes de pensárselo terminó de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa y se dispuso a despedirse sin parecer demasiado descortés.

\- … así que les expliqué por qué no podía contarles lo que Dumbledore me había confesado antes de morir, y…

\- Claro, claro – Harry asintió una última vez con todo el convencimiento que pudo fingir en ese momento-. Disculpe, Señora… uhm… - y gesticulando hacia su copa vacía y haciendo un vago gesto hacia la mesa de bebidas, Harry se alejó justo a tiempo para escuchar un último "siempre es un placer hablar contigo, querido."

Sólo cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente fue cuando Draco pareció reparar en él, pero si se sorprendió lo más mínimo de verle lo enmascaró a la perfección, y sólo llevó una vez más la copa que sostenía a sus labios para dar un ligero sorbo.

\- Malfoy – y vale, una vez allí Harry se sentía un poco estúpido por haber pensado que aquello podía ser una buena idea, pero si la situación se volvía demasiado incómoda siempre podía fingir que realmente sólo se había acercado para conseguir más bebida.

\- Potter.

No fue hasta que escuchó el tono cortés acompañado de un ligero asentimiento de cabeza hasta que se permitió relajarse un poco y fijarse mejor en el otro.

Efectivamente, Draco había cambiado. No era sólo que sus huesos ya no estuvieran pegados a su piel como habían llegado a estarlo durante sus últimos cursos o que su pelo le llegara poco más arriba de sus hombros. Las facciones de su rostro también habían madurado, y tal vez el que para variar no estuviera mirando a todo el mundo con cara de asco – a pesar de su clara expresión de hastío- hacía que sus ojos se vieran más grises que nunca.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al rubio demasiado tiempo sin abrir la boca hasta que Draco clavó sus ojos en los suyos elevando sutilmente una de sus perfectas cejas. Así, Harry sólo pudo preguntar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Y no en Azkaban?

La réplica le pilló tan desprevenido, que sólo atinó a parpadear antes de fruncir el ceño.

\- En una fiesta organizada por el Ministerio.

\- Oh, eso… - y Draco permaneció tan impasible, como si el anterior comentario no hubiera significado absolutamente nada, que Harry agradeció que fuera el propio Malfoy quien continuara hablando-. Estaba comenzando a hacerme la misma pregunta – dando un nuevo trago a su bebida, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el grupo más numeroso-. En realidad tenía que hablar con Shacklebolt, así que pensé que ya de hacerlo por lo menos podría tener algo de champagne a mano para amortiguar la conversación, pero estoy empezando a pensar que no fue precisamente una buena idea. Mis momentos cúlmines de la noche han sido cuando Lovegood ha venido a saludarme y a preguntarme por los pavos reales de mi padre, cuando una mujer que podría ser mi abuela me ha preguntado si estaba solo –y créeme, exactamente en el sentido que estás pensando- y esta conversación que estoy manteniendo contigo, así que puedes hacerte una idea.

Ausentemente, a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que jamás había escuchado tantas palabras seguidas del rubio - menos aún dirigidas a él- en todos los años que hacía que le conocía, y hasta tuvo que sonreír al escucharle.

\- Da gracias, aquella señora de allí se acercó a mí para decirme que se alegraba de que los rumores que había escuchado sobre que me había ido a vivir a las montañas con los gigantes fueran falsos.

\- ¿Así que no era verdad? Vaya, en ese caso tendré que conformarme con mi segunda teoría favorita.

Harry se giró hacia el otro sorprendido, no sabiendo si hablaba en serio o no.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa segunda?

\- La de que formaste un grupo de rock y no apareces por el mundo mágico porque te pasas el año de gira.

Esa vez, al ver la ligera sonrisa que bailó en los labios de Malfoy, no pudo más que reírse con ganas.

Y era extraño estar allí riéndose precisamente con él de entre todas las personas, pero era la primera vez en toda la noche que no se sentía incómodo o _tan_ fuera de lugar desde que le habían dejado sus amigos. Después de todo, Draco había sido una constante en su vida desde que tenía once años, así que Harry sabía desenvolverse perfectamente a su alrededor incluso al parecer en las situaciones más inusuales.

\- En realidad, yo…

\- ¡Harry! – la voz de Luna sonó demasiado cerca, y Harry se giró sólo para encontrarse con la sonriente chica cerca de la mesa-. Podemos irnos ya.

\- Oh, ok – posando la copa que no había llegado a cambiar en ningún momento, Harry volvió su mirada una última vez hacia el otro chico-. Adiós, Malfoy.

Un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza fue lo último que vio antes de alejarse con su amiga.

** *** **

Otros tres meses tuvieron que pasar antes de que Harry volviera a coincidir con Draco.

Lo curioso- lo _realmente_ curioso- era que esa vez no había sido en el mundo mágico sino en el muggle, y Harry se había quedado tan sorprendido al reconocer al otro que antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba cruzando la calle para ir a su encuentro.

\- ¡Malfoy!

Como sucediera en el Ministerio, si Draco se había sorprendido de verle allí tampoco había dejado que nada se reflejara en su rostro.

\- Potter.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Iba a tomar un café antes de que decidieras quitarme preciosos minutos del poco tiempo que tengo demostrándome el poco repertorio de preguntas que tienes al parecer. Me aseguraré de enviarte una copia de mi agenda para que no sientas la necesidad de preguntarme una vez más qué estoy haciendo si volvemos a encontrarnos más adelante.

Harry resistió a duras penas la necesidad de rodar los ojos y evitó responder nada para no tener que darle la razón a Malfoy sobre su falta de originalidad, sin darse apenas cuenta de que el otro había comenzado a caminar una vez más y él había adoptado rápidamente su paso.

\- Me refería a aquí, _aquí_. En el mundo muggle, Malfoy.

\- ¿En serio, Potter? – Draco sólo le dedicó una mirada de reojo desde su privilegiada altura antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente-. Vivo aquí, Potter. No fuiste el único que necesitó huir después de que todo terminara.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no huí! – y hasta Harry tuvo que reconocer que había contestado demasiado a la defensiva, pero igualmente sólo se ganó un bufido sarcástico por parte de Draco.

\- Claro, yo tampoco. Sólo decidí tomarme un tiempo para mí y descansar un poco de los insultos, maleficios e intentos de maldiciones para regresar cuando a la gente volvieran a ocurrírsele cosas originales.

Esa vez, Harry tuvo que pedirle perdón a un señor al que prácticamente arrolló por quedarse mirando hacia Draco al escucharle decir esas palabras, pero el rubio siguió caminando sin inmutarse -igual de imperturbable como cuando en la fiesta le había dicho lo de Azkaban- hasta que finalmente miró también hacia Harry.

\- ¿Café?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Café, Potter. ¿Vas a entrar o me seguiste hasta la puerta por el simple placer de hacerlo?

Sólo entonces, Harry fue consciente de que finalmente se habían detenido frente a la puerta de un establecimiento sin que él se diera ni cuenta.

Y también fue consciente de lo ridículamente surrealista que era el que Draco Malfoy estuviera en medio de una calle muggle -en el mundo muggle, rodeados de muggles- al parecer invitándole a su manera a tomar un café. Tanto, que lo único que Harry tuvo que pensarse fue cuánto tiempo podía apurar antes de tener que salir hacia su primera clase del día.

Para su infinita sorpresa, dicho tiempo se le terminó haciendo corto.

Era agradable estar con alguien con quien, para variar, no tuviera que pensárselo todo dos veces antes de abrir la boca por miedo a cometer algún desliz hablando sobre su mundo, y para variar también estaba el incentivo de no tener que estar viendo los arrumacos de Ron y Hermione o a Neville mirando a Luna con ojos embelesados. Era casi increíble poder encontrar a esas alturas a alguien de su pasado y fuera de su grupo de amigos que no le idolatrara por ser _Potter_ , sino que le tratara de la forma más normal del mundo – incluso que se metiera con él- precisamente por eso.

Antes de despedirse, Draco tuvo tiempo de explicarle que había fundado una empresa en el Mundo Muggle –donde nadie se negaba a hacer tratos o a aliarse con él debido a su apellido- y que ésta estaba creciendo sin parar, despacio pero seguro – no por nada había estado años aprendiendo todo sobre los negocios del mismísimo Lucius-. Harry, por su parte, le había dicho que estaba estudiando y el qué, y a pesar de que esperó varios segundos a que llegara algún comentario sarcástico de parte del rubio, éste sólo asintió y siguió escuchándole tranquilamente mientras daba buena cuenta de su café.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Malfoy se había marchado al trabajo y él corría para no llegar tarde a _Teoría de la literatura_.

** *** **

La tercera vez que se ven es nuevamente en el pequeño café, situado a unos diez minutos del trabajo de Malfoy -como había apuntado él mismo cuando habían coincidido hacía un par de días como principal motivo de decidirse por él para desayunar - y a unos veinte de su universidad.

Y la verdad es que cuando se decide a entrar, Harry no está muy seguro de ir a encontrarse con el otro a pesar de ser una hora cercana a la anterior ocasión, pero una vez lo hace no tarda nada en localizarle.

_ Como si fuera difícil pasarle por alto entre el resto de personas que llenaban el local.  _

De un rubio apenas blanquecino, casi preocupantemente pálido si uno no estaba acostumbrado a su tono de piel y vestido de los pies a la cabeza de negro, Malfoy ocupaba una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, leyendo ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor un periódico y anotando datos en una pequeña hoja que tenía a su lado, sujetando con su otra mano la taza con su aún humeante café.

Harry no tarda en pedir otro para él junto a un par de _muffins_ , y cuando lo tiene todo se dirige tranquilamente hacia el asiento libre frente al rubio, sentándose junto a él en la pequeña mesa de cristal. Sabe que está presuponiendo demasiado y que Malfoy puede – y tiene derecho- a echarle a patadas, pero lo único que hace éste es apuntar unos cuantos números más en el papel antes de cerrar elegantemente el periódico y saludarle preguntándole si estaba ya preparado para desquiciar a sus pobres profesores ese día.

\- No era tan mal alumno, Malfoy.

\- Por supuesto que no, que le pregunten a cualquiera de los profesores en cuyas asignaturas estabas siempre entre los primeros de la clase…

Y vale, Harry tenía que darle su punto, pero en vez de eso se limita a lanzarle una fingida mirada resentida y a recordarse mentalmente que no tiene cinco años y que sacarle la lengua al rubio no sería precisamente maduro, antes de preguntarle a cuántas personas tenía planeadas hacer llorar ese día y llevarse un trozo de _muffin_ de chocolate a la boca.

En vez de ofenderse, Malfoy sólo sonríe ladinamente antes de bajar el tono de voz.

\- Creo que si me da tiempo a pedir otro café antes de marcharme, la chica nueva que antes me dio mal el pedido será la primera.

La risa del moreno inunda la cafetería durante varios segundos.

** *** **

A la mañana siguiente, se asegura de salir quince minutos antes de casa, y esa vez es él quien espera frente a un asiento vacío en la misma mesa que el rubio ocupaba el día anterior.

** *** **

Harry tenía que reconocer que no recordaba cuánto echaba de menos el _quidditch_ hasta que uno de los golpeadores pasó a escasos dos metros de donde estaban sentados para devolver con todas sus fuerzas una _bludger_ al equipo rival.

En realidad, no lo recordaba hasta que Draco había sacado el tema en uno de sus cafés de esa semana y ambos se habían embarcado en una discusión que había continuado al día siguiente porque ninguno había tenido tiempo de terminar sus argumentaciones a favor de los equipos que consideraban mejores y cuáles peores antes de tener que dirigirse a sus respectivas obligaciones.

La tarde del segundo día, Harry había escrito a Shacklebolt para pedirle el favor, y en pocas horas había recibido vía lechuza un par de entradas en unas localidades excelentes alejadas de los palcos, cosa que Harry había solicitado también en la carta y había agradecido casi tanto como las propias entradas. Que Malfoy le hubiera comentado que hacía que no iba a un partido casi tanto como el propio Harry, sólo había hecho que tuviera más ganas todavía de ver al rubio al día siguiente para darle la noticia.

Cuando lo hizo, Malfoy parecía no terminar de creerse que le estuviera invitando, y a pesar de parecer reticente en un principio, Harry también podía adivinar que estaba casi tan excitado ante la idea como él mismo, así que se había alegrado cuando el rubio finalmente le había dicho que sí.

Ahora, en medio del partido, lo de alegrarse se quedaba corto, porque si había algo que Harry estaba disfrutando aún más que la adrenalina del juego era la presencia del otro a su lado. Draco no estaba gritando como él o el resto de los aficionados que les rodeaban, pero no paraba de hacer comentarios afilados sobre los jugadores de las _Flechas de Appleby_ que tenían a Harry sonriendo y rodando los ojos a partes iguales. Era increíble lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar dichos comentarios ahora que él no era el blanco de cada uno de ellos. Bueno… que no lo era _siempre_.

Al final y para profundo disgusto de Malfoy, las Flechas habían ganado por una ventaja de 40 puntos a los _Halcones de Falmouth,_ y a pesar de que el rubio estaba resoplando por lo bajo y de que a Harry el resultado le daba igual porque no apoyaba a ninguno de los equipos en particular, estaba exultante: se lo había pasado demasiado bien y a pesar de que el partido había durado sus buenas dos horas y media, no quería que el día se terminara todavía.

\- ¿Qué me dices de una cerveza? ¿O sólo bebes champagne y café? – Harry se rió de su propio comentario, porque por lo que él sabía bien podía ser cierto-. Vamos, hace siglos que no bebo una cerveza de mantequilla, sería genial.

Ante la falta de respuesta del rubio, Harry se fijó al fin en que éste se encontraba mirando inusualmente serio a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando fue consciente también de que una vez pasada la euforia del partido, muchas de las personas que les rodeaban se encontraban mirándoles, y frunció el ceño al ver cómo un hombre les señalaba llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera sabía si le miraban a él, a Malfoy o a ambos, pero fuera como fuera era igualmente incómodo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Potter.

¿No? Pues Harry pensaba que ahora era incluso mejor idea que antes.

\- Tienes razón, creo que ahora me sentaría muchísimo mejor una cerveza normal, ¿qué me dices? Conozco un sitio genial no muy lejos del café, está pegado a mi campus.

Y Harry esperaba que su sonrisa fuera tan alentadora como pretendía que lo fuera, a pesar de estar haciendo serios esfuerzos para no decirles unas cuantas cosas a todos esos que seguían mirándoles y cuchicheando. Cuando Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de devolverle al fin el gesto, Harry se dio por satisfecho.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Y eso es todo lo que necesita el moreno para alejarse unos pocos metros con Malfoy y aparecerlos a ambos en el callejón que se sabía de memoria.

Realmente la cerveza le termina sabiendo a gloria – mucho mejor que una cerveza de mantequilla, sin duda-, y Harry no sabe cuántas se termina bebiendo mientras ambos hablan animadamente sobre las mejores jugadas del partido y quiénes creen que deberían ganar la liga.

No puede evitar fijarse en que allí también reciben miradas, pero sólo miradas curiosas – ni excitadas, ni sorprendidas, ni acusatorias- cuando ríen demasiado alto o a alguno se le escapan gestos demasiado exagerados intentando explicar alguna de las piruetas más impresionantes.

Cuando se despiden, lo hacen con un firme apretón de manos que sólo dura un poco más de lo normal.

\- Buenas noches, Draco.

La sincera sonrisa que recibe del rubio le calienta casi tanto como todo el alcohol que llevaba bebido esa noche.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

No puede recordar la última vez que se lo pasó tan bien.

** *** **

A partir de ese día, salir a tomarse unas copas con Draco los fines de semana se convierte también en costumbre, así que durante la semana comparten cafés, _muffins_ y trozos de tarta, y al finalizarla, cervezas y whiskys.

De hecho, Harry ni siquiera había tenido problemas a la hora de cuadrar su horario y seguir yendo a cenar con Ron y Hermione unas semanas, con los Weasley o a casa de alguno de sus demás amigos, otras.

Cenaba, se ponía al día, disfrutaba, y al terminar sabía que tenía una cita con el rubio en el bar irlandés que estaba junto a la facultad de derecho.

Y es precisamente durante una de esas cenas cuando Hermione le sorprende con la pregunta.

\- ¿Quién es, Harry?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Harry miró sorprendido hacia su amiga.

\- Ella, ¿quién es?

Y no es hasta que Hermione le pone _esa_ mirada y se gira para compartir una sonrisa con Ron, cuando Harry se da cuenta de que sea lo que sea, no es la primera vez que discuten el tema entre ellos. Pero eso no impide que él siga exactamente igual de perdido.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Vamos, tío. No estabas así de feliz desde Sarah, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – y Harry está demasiado shockeado como para responder algo más que eso hasta que Ron comienza a darle codazos juguetones en las costillas-. En serio, yo no… No hay nadie, de verdad.

Y sus amigos no parecen nada convencidos, pero la cena prosigue su curso sin que ninguno de los dos vuelva a sacar el tema. Si alguno de ellos se da cuenta de que Harry casi no vuelve a probar bocado, tampoco dicen nada, y el mismo moreno no es demasiado consciente de que ahora está más pendiente de darle vueltas a la cabeza que de seguir degustando el pastel de carne de Hermione.

Era absolutamente estúpido que sus amigos creyeran, ¿qué? ¿Qué salía con alguien? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de nuevo? Porque Harry había salido más que escarmentado de su relación con Sarah, y pretendía seguir tal y como estaba durante mucho tiempo, muchas gracias.

Además, la única novedad que había en su vida y de la que no les había hablado todavía era Draco, y Harry no negaba que estuviera más que feliz con su nueva e inesperada amistad, pero tampoco creía que fuera dando saltitos por ahí como poco menos que habían insinuado sus amigos.

Si esa noche Harry se fija más que nunca en cómo brillaba el pelo del chico sin los productos que se echaba siempre durante la semana pero de los que prefería prescindir para salir por la noche, o en que bajo determinadas luces – como la del bar- sus ojos cambiaban constantemente del gris a un tono mucho más azulado, o en cómo esa sonrisa ladeada que había odiado desde que tenía once años le sentaba muchísimo mejor a la versión adulta del rubio, no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con que Harry había sido incapaz de atender a nada de lo que Draco le había dicho esa noche, repasando una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos hacía escasa hora y media.

Cuando tras dos cervezas y dos whiskys más tarde ambos llegan al callejón que siempre utilizan para desaparecerse y en vez de estrechar su mano alzada como cada sábado, Harry besa a Draco, por un momento piensa que se ha vuelto completamente loco.

_ Como Ron y Hermione.  _

Pero cuando de pronto los finos labios del rubio se abren bajo los suyos y los largos dedos de Draco suben hasta su nuca para enredarse entre sus mechones y poder acercarle más a él, Harry deja escapar un pequeño gemido mientras piensa que, al parecer, era el único de todos que no se había dado cuenta.

** *** **

Lo mejor de todo fue que las cosas no cambiaron tanto después de aquella primera noche.

Ambos seguían desayunando juntos, seguían hablando de las mismas cosas, Draco seguía siendo igual de afilado, y Harry seguía devolviéndole las pullas con la facilidad que había adquirido a lo largo de los seis años de colegio que habían compartido.

Seguía habiendo días en los que Draco llegaba tarde por tener que atender algún asunto urgente de última hora, y días en los que Harry tenía algún deber puntual en la universidad y tenía que saltarse el desayuno, pero seguían compartiendo los mismos whiskys y cervezas que antes.

La diferencia estaba en que ahora también compartían confidencias.

Había besos a escondidas y llamadas a deshoras, días en los que se veían más veces de las acostumbradas, y ocasiones en las que llegaban juntos al café por la mañana o se desaparecían de la mano en el callejón tras el bar. Había roces discretos en público, y caricias apasionadas en privado; miradas que decían mucho más que cualquier palabra, y sonrisas que otorgaban más que callaban.

También, claro, había peleas.

Días en los que era inevitable que los nombres de sus casas del colegio salieran a colación, que las menciones de Albus Dumbledore o Lucius Malfoy aparecieran en medio del calor de alguna discusión o que fuera recordado algún episodio de la Batalla de Hogwarts particularmente desagradable para alguna de las partes.

Esos días, Harry se preguntaba si alguna vez conseguirían dejar todo aquello atrás antes de recordarse que precisamente era todo lo que habían vivido lo que les había guiado de uno u otro modo hasta el punto donde se encontraban actualmente, así que no era como si pudieran deshacerse de todo de un plumazo. No _quería_ que se deshicieran de ello.

Cuando el propio Harry cedía o hasta el mismo Draco claudicaba y se disculpaba – siempre a su manera-, Harry volvía a convencerse una vez más y con más convencimiento de que, definitivamente, aunque no pudieran dejar atrás su pasado merecía la pena luchar por el futuro que intentaban construir.

No podían olvidarse de todo lo que habían vivido ambos y del pasado que inevitablemente les unía no de la mejor de las maneras, pero día a día estaban consiguiendo ser más _ellos_ y menos _Harry y Draco_ – menos moreno y rubio, Gryffindor y Slytherin, héroe y villano-, y para él aquello era más que suficiente.

Para Draco, parecía que también.

** *** **

Sincerarse con Ron y Hermione y reconocer al rubio como su pareja era un paso que Harry había sabido que tendría que dar tarde o temprano, pero eso no lo hizo menos fácil: sudó igual, sus manos no dejaron de temblar en todo el día y tuvo que prometerse a sí mismo como un mantra que debía intentar mantener la calma y no ponerse a la defensiva con demasiada facilidad si alguno decía algún comentario despectivo sobre su novio.

Cuando esa noche ambos fueron a su casa y se lo contó, sólo se ganó dos sorprendidos pares de ojos, el silencio a partir de ese momento imperturbable de Ron, las preguntas sorprendidas de Hermione y, finalmente, las palabras de ánimo más bien poco convincentes de la chica. Aún así, cuando se marcharon Harry pensó que podría haber ido mucho peor.

El día que llevó a Draco a cenar con ellos para presentárselo oficialmente como nueva e importante parte de su vida, Hermione y Harry llevaron casi todo el peso de la conversación y el moreno temió que aquello después de todo no saliera como había esperado… que no pudieran comprobar cómo era ese nuevo Draco.

Pero cuando al final de la velada hasta escuchó a Ron y al rubio intercambiar algunas palabras y cuando los cuatro se despidieron vio cómo Draco recibía dos besos de Hermione y un apretón de manos de Ron, sonrió. No sabía si Hermione habría hablado con él o si a lo largo de los años su amigo había madurado y finalmente había conseguido dejar atrás antiguas rencillas y rencores, pero Harry le estaba exactamente igual de agradecido a su amigo.

Cuando vio a Draco devolver el apretón con una pequeña sonrisa, y despedirse amablemente de Hermione, se dio cuenta de que tal vez en algún punto y sin darse cuenta, todos ellos habían madurado.

** *** **

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y éstas, en meses, y Harry no podía creerse que el tiempo hubiera volado de aquella manera y que sus exámenes finales se le hubieran echado encima casi sin darse cuenta. Esos días, no sólo no podía permitirse ir a desayunar con Draco, sino que sus salidas nocturnas de los fines de semana habían sido también borradas de su agenda: no podía permitirse perder noches y valiosas mañanas de estudio intentando recuperar horas de sueño.

Pero eso, al parecer, tampoco era un problema, porque Draco se encargaba de recordarle su existencia de la mejor forma que sabía. Le mandaba mensajes de ánimo al móvil (" _A ser uno de los primeros de la clase, Potter_ "), y cada noche se encargaba de que a su puerta llegara comida a domicilio de lo más variopinta – y siempre pagada, por supuesto- que hacía las delicias de Harry, quien solía olvidarse hasta de comer cuando se ponía a estudiar; su novio también parecía ser consciente de ello.

Los días que Draco le esperaba en la puerta de su casa con un café siempre caliente, un par de _muffins_ y le besaba antes de empujarle hasta su deportivo para llevarle a la facultad, Harry se preguntaba, mientras desayunaba y repasaba una última vez sus apuntes, si las personas que le importaban aprenderían algún día a ver también ese lado de Draco y podrían llegar a aceptarle, admirarle y quererle como él lo hacía.

Después de todo, lo que pensara el resto del mundo – de _ambos_ mundos- siempre le había dado igual.

** *** **

El día de su último examen, a Harry le dio exactamente igual que Draco apareciera en su casa de improviso impecablemente vestido y le dijera que tenía media hora para vestirse antes de que cedieran la mesa que había reservado en " _Thai on the River_." Sólo agarró a su novio de las solapas de su chaqueta y le arrastró hasta su cuarto, donde hizo que se olvidara por completo de la reserva y pensara solamente en él.

\- Te eché de menos.

Una hora después, Harry se encontraba perezosamente apoyado en el lampiño pecho de Draco mientras éste dibujaba patrones invisibles sobre su espalda. Su cabeza se movió momentáneamente al ritmo de la risa del rubio.

\- Sólo fueron tres semanas.

\- Lo sé, pero se me hizo… _raro_.

Y sí, a tener en cuenta todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que habían coincidido el primer día en el café, "raro" era una palabra que describía bastante bien el no haber podido ver casi al rubio en ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, Draco no le da la razón y sólo le mira de soslayo antes de dejar su mano al fin quieta sobre la espalda baja del moreno.

\- Podríamos evitar esta situación para futuros exámenes…

\- ¿Sí? – la mirada curiosa que le dirige Harry hace que Draco desvíe su mirada en dirección a la ventana, como si allí hubiera algo mucho más interesante que ver.

\- Sí. Podríamos estar juntos aunque tú tuvieras que estudiar. Ya sabes, en casa.

Por un momento, Harry tiene la sensación de haberse incorporado demasiado rápido.

\- ¿En casa? Como… ¿en _nuestra casa_?

\- Potter, en serio. Ni tú puedes ser tan obtuso.

Y no, Harry no lo era, pero aún estaba asimilando que Draco Malfoy le estuviera pidiendo – a su manera, _como todo_ \- que vivieran juntos.

Durante varios segundos, se imaginó poder tener al rubio para sí todo el día. Se imaginó desayunos en la cama cada mañana y no sólo esporádicamente, y cervezas tirados en el sofá viendo películas los fines de semana. Poder despertarse y acostarse enredado en el cuerpo de Draco, y no tener que mandarle mensajes o llamarle por teléfono las noches que terminara echándole demasiado de menos.

Se imaginó que, lo mejor de todo, sería que las cosas no cambiarían tanto después de dar ese paso.

Cuando se inclinó para besar a Draco y éste tardó pocos segundos en rodar sus cuerpos para quedar sobre él a la vez que profundizaba el beso, Harry _supo_ que tenía todo con lo que siempre había podido soñar.

Esa noche, no durmió debido a la excitación.

Al día siguiente, compró un anillo.

 

** Fin **


End file.
